Costly Protection
by Dionysus S
Summary: When you're protecting someone you love, no sacrifice is too big for them. Not even your very own life... ; Sheena/Lloyd, deathfic
1. Chapter 1

This challenge was issued by LINKed up. The pairing is Shelloyd, so if you don't like it...don't read it. It's been a _long_ while since my last straight pairing fic. And unfortunately, it's not all that sad as I intended it to be. Please try to enjoy it...I am sorry it's not that good. This will be two chapters.

Also, I want to state that I haven't played ToS in a long while. The last time I played was last summer, and I vaguely remember the Volt part, or what Sheena says when she makes a pact. So if anything is a little off, please forgive me.

Summery: When your protecting someone you love, no sacrifice is too big for them. Not even your very own life...

Disclaimers: If I owned this...you don't want to know...Nintendo does. The lame title, you see what happens when Fire Emblem is _not_ at my side?

Warnings: Cursing. Shelloyd pairing. I do not hate Zelos, not at all. If I did, I would be a loser. I'm writing in the 1st person POV. And I think Lloyd and Sheena are a little OOC...sorry yet again.

Costly Protection

_The final task..._

I thought to myself, letting out a deep sigh. The others were a bit ahead of me, as we all began braving the last darkness room.

Raine, Genis, and Colette seemed to have trouble keeping themselves from wobbling, while Zelos, Regal and Presea acted as if they had done this before, easily keeping their balance.

I narrowed my eyes, but _I've_ done this before. _I_ should be the one leading the group right now. _I_ shouldn't be the one, cowering in the back, afraid of what might happen to my friends...and Zelos.

I wish I could've stopped them, there _were _other Summon Spirits we could get, why did it have to be Volt?

I closed my eyes, still walking.

_What if one of them got hurt? What if Lloyd got hurt? I can't face him by myself...I can't let any one of them die. Like those countless people who died last time..._

"Hey Sheena!"

I was startled a bit when the voice called out my name, causing me to shift to the right.

I yelped and flailed my arms. If I fell now, I would have to start back at the beginning again...alone.

"No!" I exclaimed when my right foot was about to slip off the edge, but then I sensed a gloved hand catch mine.

My eyesight shifted to my right, realizing it was Lloyd, who had a look of concern plastered on his face. He yanked me back up roughly, wrapping his arms around my waist to steady himself.

He was holding on to me a little more tightly then he needed to. But I didn't mind.

"You've got to be more careful!" Lloyd said, effortlessly swinging me in front of him.

My heart was racing so I pounded my chest to try and slow it down. "Thank you Lloyd." I responded in a small voice, rearranging the top half of my outfit. I watched as he slowly passed me, taking his time so he wouldn't fall either.

"Here," Lloyd held out a hand once he had gotten to my front. "I don't want you falling again."

I blushed a little and took his hand, clearing my throat. "Thanks."

"What are...friends...for?" He asked, pausing on the word _friend_, then trudging forward when the lightning flashed.

Lloyd moved on slowly, asking if I was doing okay every two or three minutes. I shuffled up closer to his back, urging him to go a little faster, assuring him that I was fine.

"Remember, if you need anything, Sheena. I will always be here!"

By the time we reached the top of the room, everyone was waiting for us, with Zelos and Genis bearing looks of annoyance.

Colette was playing with her bangs and sighed a sigh of relief when she saw us step out.

"We're almost there, so let's not waste our time. I'm _bored _of this place already." Zelos spit out, emphasizing 'bored'.

I ignored his comment and advanced forward, using the Sorcerer's Ring to demolish the red block that was laying in our way.

"I don't get why we have to do all this in the first place." Genis remarked as I turned to face them, nudging Lloyd in the side.

"Now we have to fall...again." Zelos complained, grabbing Raine's arm. "Let us go, my beautiful professor, and brave the unknown!" He leaped back into the dark room, pulling Raine along with him. A few seconds later, there was a loud, high-pitched scream, and Zelos' disturbing laughter.

"Sis!" Genis screeched, dragging Presea back into the area. Regal and Colette quickly followed them.

I exhaled, moving onward, but Lloyd put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "Sheena, you know this is when we fight Volt, right? Are you sure you're all right?"

I turned slightly, giving him a sad smile. "As long as I have my friends with me, I'll be okay. You don't have to keep asking, everything will be fine."

I cringed, that sounded nothing like me. And I didn't like the uncertainty in my voice either.

Lloyd smiled back, getting hold of my hand like he had done earlier. "Great! Remember, if you need any help, you have us. And me."

"Of course. Now let's get going before they start complaining again."

We reentered the area and purposely slipped off the edge. I gasped sharply, no matter how many times this happened, I could never get use to it.

Lloyd had his eyes closed, and I was trying not to scream. The lightning still flashed, distorting our shadows that were covering the dark blue walls around us.

I drew Lloyd closer to me as I had to hold down the bottom part of my apparel that was flying upward because of the air. My pink bow ended up smacking him in the face, causing him to snicker.

Once we reached the end of our flight, I landed on my butt and Lloyd landed on his stomach, slamming his forehead on the ground. We both groaned and released our hands from each other.

Lloyd was quick to recover, so he helped me up, repeatedly asking if I was hurt. He was reminding me of Colette now.

"Lloyd, I'm all right. You don't have to keep asking!" I joked, punching him playfully in the arm.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to my friends, that's all. Especially not you..." He paused, looking at his feet. "Or Colette." Lloyd quickly added.

I smiled again, uncharacteristically locking our arms together. "Come on, the others are in the room ahead."

We both ran forward, reaching the others. Regal and Raine were observing the last red block, agreeing that the only thing left to do was to destroy it and trigger the lighting rod.

I held out my arm, clenching my fist and fired the bolt out of the ring. Zelos ran off to go activate the last rod. He came back to us quickly, and we all readied ourselves when there was a blink of white light.

A gigantic ball of crystal blue, pink and violet appeared. Its red eyes and searing colorless pupils stared at us.

"..."

I began to tremble uncontrollably. There he was. Volt.

I took a step back, bumping into Lloyd. "Sheena," He hissed. "Say what you have to say!" Lloyd gave me a hard squeeze to my waist and pushed me forward.

"V-Volt! I a-ask that thou annulst thy pact with M-Mithos and establish a new pact with me, S-Sheena Fujibayashi, of Mizuho."

I wasn't even sure if I said that right, through all my stuttering.

"..."

I began to get furious, why the hell isn't it answering me! "Volt! Answer me! I want to make a pact with you!"

"..."

I let out a frustrated growl, "It's doing it again! This is what it did before it went berserk on me!"

"I don't understand..." Raine muttered under her breath.

"Calm down Sheena." Zelos and Regal told me.

I began breaking into a cold sweat, those eyes...it scared me so much. "Volt!" I screamed again.

It rose up higher from where it was floating previously. Before I could do anything, Volt shot out a bolt of lighting straight at me.

I froze, knowing I wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. From the corner of my eyes, I saw a puff of smoke.

_Corrine!_ I cried in my mind as I watched him fly in front of me, the bolt hitting him head on.

"Corrine!" I screeched, rushing over to where his body lay, sliding to my knees. I threw my hands out to him, noticing he was warm. Tears began forming at the corner of my eyes. "No...why?" I moaned, bringing my hands to my face.

"Sheena..." Corrine let out, his sweet voice shaking. "You were always my friend...don't worry about me...please defeat Volt."

I couldn't listen to what he was telling me, I couldn't even concentrate on what he was saying.

"Corrine! Please don't die!" But I knew it was inevitable, Volt was a strong summon. One direct hit from him, and you're probably finished.

"Take care of yourself..."

"_Sheena!"_

I continued staring lamely at Corrine's body, my left hand reaching out to touch the bell that was around his neck.

How pathetic was I? I could not even save my best friend...my first friend.

"_Sheena!"_

I hated myself, just as much as I had when everyone died. How could I let this happen!

"No! Lloyd!"

My ears perked up at the mention of Lloyd's name, and also the sound of someone stepping up behind me. I turned my head sharply, promptly getting to my feet, watching as the scene unfolded in front of me.

Volt had, once again, fired another bolt at me. Lloyd held up his twin swords, readying himself to try and block the attack.

As it hit him, the sword in his right hand snapped in two, half of the silver shards of the broken blade flew at me, cutting my skin that was exposed. It was sickening, in a way, to hear the sound of metal cracking.

I saw red liquid flying every which way, some splattering on my purple attire, as the bolt slammed into his body. One half of the sword drove itself into him, which, plus the force of Volt's attack, sent him flying backwards into me.

I closed my eyes, and grunted as we both hit the floor, my back grazing some of the fragments. I could feel something warm trickling from Lloyd's back and onto my chest. I wrapped my arms around Lloyd and moved him off me, going as slow as I could.

I rested him on his back, clearing away parts of his blade.

I could tell he was on the brink of death. His eyes were half open, and hazy. Lloyd's beautiful brown eyes looked like swirling chocolate, I could scarcely see his pupils. Blood was pouring out from where the sharp edge of his blade was lodged.

I took a deep breath and tried to say his name, "L-"

"Lloyd!" I heard Colette scream, rushing over to my side. Genis, Regal and Raine promptly came over to where I was also.

I could hear sounds of Zelos and Presea, probably trying to fend of Volt.

But I could care less about them at the moment, I just stared at Lloyd's face, noticing that he was trying to talk to me.

Shaking, I lowered my head and placed my left ear to his mouth. As he talked, his cold breath brushed over my ears, making me shudder.

"S-Sheena...I am...happy that I was able to...save you."

"Why," I questioned, my words coming out as a hushed whisper. "Lloyd...I would have survived."

"H-how? You...stunned..."

The tears that had formed from when Corrine died began to fall down my face. "It was my fault! I would have survived, even if I didn't move! Lloyd, why!"

Of course I would have survived. I'm a ninja...a summoner. I can take attacks like that, although it would leave me in critical condition. I even had the Card of Lighting in my hands, which would have blocked half of the power of his attack.

"J-just listen to me, Sheena..." With much effort, he placed one hand on my back, pulling me down. "I saved you...that's what is important. Please stay alive, Sheena. Don't...let my efforts go to waste...the only right thing I did in my life. P-please...look at me..."

I didn't want to, but he squeezed my side, like he had done when Volt frightened me. I slowly looked back into his eyes, gasping a little when his hand slid up my neck to the back of my head. Lloyd forced me down, pushing our lips together. His were so cold, I knew he was about to die.

But it was still comforting, so say the very least...

I pulled away, clenching my fists and bringing them to my face. "Lloyd..."

"I...love you Sheena..." He brought up his hand and helped me wipe one tear from my cheek.

"Please...don't..." Before I even finished, Lloyd's hand dropped. He sighed his last sigh, smiling and slowly began closing his eyes.

That ridiculous smile of his stayed on his face...

The more I looked on, the less I could hear what was going on around me. Raine had kneeled down next to him, checking for his pulse. She sniffed and brought up her staff.

"Bring back this soul from purgatory...Resurrection..." Raine chanted, without much enthusiasm.

I got to my feet, "Try this! Purgatory Seal!" I held the Card of Fire, watching my red cards floating around his body.

We watched, we waited. Nothing happened.

"No! _Lloyd!_" Colette screeched, throwing herself onto him. She nuzzled her head into his neck, pulling the blade from his chest and tossing it to my feet. She grasped his hand, her own was bleeding, and began pounding it on his chest.

Genis fell to his knees and started to scream Lloyd's name. Raine pulled him closer and began to cradle him in her arms, weeping also.

Someone grasped my shoulder tightly and twirled me around. It was Zelos and he appeared worn out. His eyes went from my tattered face to Lloyd's lifeless body.

I noticed a little, but wicked grin begin to form. But when he looked back at me, he was somber.

Was I imagining things?

"Sheena," Zelos finally said, a bit too enthusiastically. "Presea and I...we can't take Volt by-"

Once he said Volt, I snapped my attention to the summon. He was busying himself with Presea, who was having little trouble blocking his onslaught with Earthly Protection.

"You..." I snarled, yanking Zelos' hand off my shoulder. "I'm going to kill you!" I screamed at it, starting to run forward.

"You can't kill a summon..." I heard Zelos say to himself, but I ignored him.

I jumped in front of Presea, "Guardian Seal!" I forced her back, trying to clear the area of anyone who could get hurt. "I'm gonna take you out!" I screeched, sobbing a little. I could feel my anger rising, it felt like I was going to erupt.

_Looking_ at him made me angry, I just wanted to _destroy_ him, just like how he destroyed...killed my two _best_ friends.

Lloyd! I loved him...

I brought up a shaky hand and began chanting. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"_I call upon the Red Giant, the Ruler of Hellfire! Come! Efreet!" _

I all but yelled those words. I viewed with determination as Efreet appeared with a flash of bright light, happy that we got him before we came to Tethe'alla.

"I shall reduce you into cinders!" Efreet bellowed, creating a huge eruption.

While he was doing that, I pulled down my hand and rushed forward.

"You're in for a world of hurt! _Demon Seal! Pyre Seal! Serpent Seal Absolute! Serpent Seal Pinion!"_

Using all the attacks I knew until I was exhausted, I unleashed all my rage I had been holding in, not allowing Volt to even get an attack in.

"43 combo!" I heard Zelos cheer.

Hearing him say that made me attack more furiously. I put up my guard and jumped back.

With the last of my mana, I began to summon, "I call upon the Heavenly Messengers. Come, Sylph!"

"Are you ready?"

"Go! Go! Go!"

"Here I go!"

With another brilliant blink of light, Volt was defeated.

"..."

Without another word, he disappeared. I feel to my knees, I was tired.

"You all right?"

"Zelos..." I pounded my fist on the concrete ground, remembering why I was so depleted.

"Lloyd..."

Reluctantly turning my head, I stared past Zelos' small smirking face, realizing once again...

He was dead.

_Lloyd was dead..._

_Because of me..._

* * *

I realized this was pretty long, so I decided to cut it short and write another chapter, like I said before. I hoped you all enjoyed it, though it was not all that sad. Constructed criticism is always welcomed! Please R and R! And no flames from Shelloyd haters! Cause, though it may not be my most favorite straight pairing (the favorite being Sheelos), I will still defend it! 


	2. Finale

This challenge was issued by LINKed up. The pairing is Shelloyd, so if you don't like it...don't read it. It's been a long while since my last straight pairing fic.

I am also happy with the reviews I got! I thought I wrote this badly, I'm glad you guys liked it!

Disclaimers: If I owned this...you don't want to know...Nintendo does. The lame title, you see what happens when Fire Emblem is not at my side?

Warnings: Cursing. Shelloyd pairing. Colette acts hysterical, get ready for it. I think this was a little fast paced! Oi, the ending is so bad! If you took the Kratos route, you'll understand what happened to Shihna and the others. (Laughs) Whoops...

Costly Protection

Finale

After our run in with Volt, we all decided to take a break in Meltokio. Well, actually it was Zelos' idea.

I was too distraught to take in what was happening around me to care. This totally clashed with Zelos' demeanor, as did everyone else's. He seemed a little too happy for his own good, like he didn't care one bit that _Lloyd_ had died.

His 'bud', his 'friend'.

Zelos' attitude seemed to be getting on Raine's nerves, because she reprimanded him many times over on our way to the Imperial City. But he didn't seem to care, usually brushing off her insults with a flick of his wrist.

I even heard him mutter, "Lighten up. It's not the end of the world."

I guess I too would have yelled at him, I would have screamed, but I just didn't care.

As soon as we entered his mansion, I went to the bathroom to get myself out of the bloody clothes I was wearing. Turning the bath water to hot, I quickly slipped inside, submerging myself under the water. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to think about the events that had occurred earlier. It was hard, for every time I shut my eyes, the image of Lloyd flashed through my mind. Him laying there, with his sword inside of him.

It took all of my willpower to try and not cry. But the wall that was holding the tears back was beginning to shatter.

Once I had finished that, I decided to go downstairs to the living room. I eyed the white couch and slumped down onto it.

Regal, Genis and Presea had opted to stay back at the tower to take care of Lloyd's body. I couldn't stay, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold my emotions in. Raine decided to accompany Colette over here, who seemed in worse shape than I did.

"Why, Sheena! This sad appearance doesn't fit you!" Zelos plopped himself right next to me, casually trying to put his arm around my shoulder.

"Leave me alone." I spat out. I was in no mood for his joking. He frowned, pulling back his hands into his lap.

"Sheena, come on. How long are you going to stay like this? It's no fun!"

I slowly turned my head to stare at him, seething with anger. That look on his face began to make me even more furious.

It was so apathetic, like he had no care in the world.

I couldn't take it, "What the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed.

Zelos remained unperturbed, nonchalantly replying, "Whatever do you mean?" In a smart-ass tone. I clenched my fists, and I was so ready to knock that grin right of his face. He looked down and let out a simple laugh. "Oh, come now, you aren't really going to hit me, are you?"

"Think again!" Maybe I wasn't being fair, using Zelos as a person to vent on. But he was acting too smug for his own good.

I raised my fist, which caused him to shuffle back on the couch. I slowly dropped them, that sheepish grin on his face reminded me of Lloyd's. I sighed and looked away, staring down at the purple slippers he had given me.

Zelos let out a small laugh, "Figures..." He muttered, whipping out a magazine from under the cushions. I edged further away from him, resting my elbow on the arm of the chair. I put my chin on the open part of my palm, blowing out a breath.

In a few seconds, my vision began to blur. I couldn't help whispering, "Lloyd." a few times. Zelos seemed to have noticed this, because when I muttered that, his eyes slowly rested on me for no more than a few seconds, before they flicked back to that magazine he was so interested in.

Finally, I asked, "What are you reading?"

"Ah! Interested in the great Zelos' life, I see? Well-"

"I'm in no way _interested_ in anything in your life."

"Whoa, Sheena, that was harsh. Can't you at least be nice to me for a little while?"

I resisted the urge just to lash out at him, instead I said, "No. Now what are you reading?"

He paused a few seconds, staring back down at the page. "Forget it, I don't feel like telling you."

The frustration I had began to grow, I growled, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Now, it shouldn't be _me_ that you're angry at. Watch out for Colette, I've never seen her so pissed off before."

I stopped mid-sniff, "What?" I asked, startled. Colette...was angry? At me!

"You heard me, my hunny. I don't want a cat-fight erupting in my house. Unless it's over me of course."

Just as he said that, I heard someone coming down the stairs. The sound of soft feet filled my ears. Zelos and I turned to see the very person we were talking about walking over to us.

Quite contrary to Zelos' words, Colette seemed very serene. She had a smile on her face, a smile that seemed to defy all that had happened a few hours before. Her eyes were red, and she was doing a great deal of sniffling.

She took a seat between me and Zelos, placing her hands on her lap. Her white clothes were ruffled, and her collar was wet from her sweating. "I hope I'm not bothering you two..."

"No, not at all, my angel. We were just having the most wonderful conversation!"

The look that played on Colette's face seemed like that of an owl who was about to attack its prey. "That's...very nice to hear. That you two...can have such a conversation." She turned her head, staring at me.

Zelos clamped his mouth shut, uttering a quick, "Sorry."

I couldn't take Colette staring at me like that, and she did it so freely. It was like...it was like...a face a cat would make when a ball of yarn was placed in front of it. Or a face a chicken would make when it was figuring out whether this chick was hers or not.

And this face scared the hell out of me.

"Colette..."

"Yes?" She said instantly, as if she had been waiting for me to say her name.

"I'm sorry..."

"What for? It wasn't your fault." Her tone sounded as if she was straining herself to sound nice.

"Quite the contrary..." Zelos said to himself, flipping a page in the magazine. We both turned to glare at him, but he didn't seem to notice. Or if he did, he didn't care.

"Colette...if I hadn't had been so...stunned...Lloyd wouldn't be like this."

"Like what?" This comment caused both Zelos and I to quickly look at each other. The word, _denial_, was plastered over his face. She stared forward, glaring at the glass table in front of her. "Oh, you mean dead. Well, it won't matter. I'll be meeting him soon."

"You'll all be." Zelos promptly got to his feet. "Let me get you two some soda." And with that, he disappeared.

"It's okay, Sheena. I understand that Lloyd cared for you. Though, I don't know exactly _why_ he did that..."

I didn't get what Colette was saying, so I just stayed silent.

"I guess you must have been feeling really special, when he got in front of that blast for you. I have to admit that I felt a pang of jealousy when he did that. But I was happy..."

"..."

"...I was certainly _not_ happy...when..." Colette paused, covering her face. "When I saw his sword break..." Her body shook as she said that, but then she removed her hand from her face. She was all serious now. "Watching...everything happened in slow motion...I could not believe for one second that..."

Zelos came back, holding two Orange Soda cans. He handed one to me and the other to Colette. She refused, but I took it. I needed something else to concentrate on.

"I thought he would call me over. You don't know how _angry_ I felt when he kissed you. He.Kissed. _You_. Lloyd didn't even look at me. And we've known each other forever!" Colette took a deep breath and took the time to gaze into my eyes. I blinked a couple of times, but she just kept her gaze. "And then he died."

She then shifted her gaze to her bandaged hand, signaling that she was done with what she had to say.

"I am going out..." We heard someone say. But we didn't have to look to see who it was. Raine's voice was soft, and a little scratchy. She waddled over to the front entrance and left immediately.

Zelos snapped his fingers, telling his butler to keep a close eye on the Professor.

"I feel empty..." For a second there, Colette sounded like Presea.

Zelos grunted, "You two should rest."

"No...I feel all right. What about you, Zelos? You seem pretty stable."

"Bah, I've had enough tragedy in my life that I'm practically immune to it. Though, I may not be a Kratos or Yggdrasill."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, he has got to be lying. Tragedy? What tragedy!

Zelos noticed this, and narrowed his eyes. Though, he didn't say a thing.

"I think I...I hate you..."

Zelos, who had been taking a sip of Colette's soda, coughed the drink back up. Which stained the regal carpet. "I think this death is getting to your head."

"It's your fault..." She pointed at me, getting to her feet. "It's your fault I feel empty! It's your fault why Professor Raine was saying scary things. It's your fault that Lloyd died! Because of _you_! And you can't show any compassion!"

Putting down my drink, I squinted my eyes, she was acting hysterical now. Colette was behaving like Yggdrasill, I swear it...

"I hate you, Sheena Fujibayashi! I hate you! You killed Lloyd!"

"No! I didn't!" Was all I could say, but this did nothing to soften Colette's behavior. In fact, I think it even made her madder.

The angel balled up her fist, which kind of scared me. She was quite strong. Zelos seemed a bit disturbed, he was blinking constantly, like he was possessed or something.

"Colette, why don't you just calm down?" But she ignored him, shuffling closer to me.

I stood, the tears had broken the already fragile dam that had been holding them back. "Colette...please don't say things like this."

To lose a friend was one thing, but to have one turn on you was another. I felt horrible, but I knew it was not entirely my fault. Lloyd had protected me on his own accord, but I was still, somehow, responsible for his actions. If I had not had just _stood_ there, like a bloody fool, he still would be alive.

Just like before, if only I were brighter, most of the citizens of Mizuho would still live. But then again, I would not have met Lloyd...

Things always happen for a reason.

When I came back from my trance, Zelos was holding Colette back by gripping her arms. He didn't really seem to be trying though.

"No! I want her to feel the pain I'm feeling right now!"

I bit my lip hard, causing it to bleed, "Colette!" I cried back. "You don't think I feel horrible right now! I feel like shit for knowing that I am partially responsible for what happened back there! How can you even say that right now?"

Colette narrowed her red eyes, letting out a scream of what I think was indignation. In one quick motion, she shoved Zelos off her, which made him land full force on the glass table, and lunged at me. I dodged to my left, watching her trip over my leg that was in the way.

She laid there on the floor, sitting on her own legs. Colette seemed as though she were thinking deeply.

"Damn it..." Zelos muttered, rolling off the table, which had broken in half, the glass had also shattered.

I was still sitting on the couch, with my legs pulled in, watching the blonde closely.

"I'm sorry," Was what I heard her utter. She shifted on her legs to stare at me. "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"Should you be apologizing to _her_ or me? I swear I get no respect from this damn party of losers, whatsoever." Zelos growled, glowering at Colette. He got up, groaning, and made his way upstairs, with one hand on his back.

We just sat there, with our eyes fixed on each other. I didn't know when it happened, and I bet she didn't either. But one second we were far apart from each other, and the next, we were both hugging.

I let my tears flow freely, without trying to hold them back. Colette did the same.

"Sheena..."

"Colette..."

"I'm so sorry. It-it's just that...I can't imagine going on without Lloyd. I don't think I _can_ go on without him."

I would have agreed, but I remembered the promise, "Colette, before Lloyd died...he said to me; _'Please stay alive. Don't...let my efforts go to waste...the only right thing I did in my life.' _We have to honor those words. Both of us..."

She pulled away, running her fingers shakily through her hair. "Yes...but it will be hard."

"...but as long as we have our friends..."

"And each other...we can always go on..."

"That was _corny_. You two have got to stop listening to J-pop." Was simply what Zelos had said, jumping down the flights of stairs. He eyed us, "Now, are you going to help me clean up this mess?"

Colette gasped, "Are you hurt!"

"Do I look hurt?"

The truth was, as I learned a little later in the evening, Zelos actually did get hurt when he landed on the glass. He had just gone upstairs to use Healing Stream on himself.

By the time we had finished cleaning up, Raine came back, drunk. Along with Zelos' butler...whose name I have forgotten...he was also drunk.

Regal and the others returned, not telling us what they had done with the body.

Genis was just like Colette, minus the rabid behavior. He locked himself up, along with his drunk sister, in the guest room.

Regal and Presea, just like Zelos, remained unflustered by the events. They said it only strengthened their resolve to defeat Mithos.

Overtime, everything seemed to go back to normal. Zelos fulfilled the role of being Lloyd, by acting like a dumb ass. But there was something peculiar about his actions, and the way he talked that frightened me. Or at least, gave off bad vibes. It may have just been because how he referred to us in the past tense, and how untalkative he seemed.

Colette said she forgave me, but I knew that was a lie. I tried to make her happy, I talked to her a lot, but I knew we could never have the same friendship we had before.

Genis and Raine did act somber half the time, but they were still very useful, since we had to fight ten times harder.

We all agreed after our journey, we would give Lloyd a proper burial in Iselia.

However, Zelos began behaving as if he wouldn't be around any more to join.

Maybe I was wrong, he may have been sad over Lloyd's death but he just didn't show it. Or maybe I was wrong about being wrong. I didn't have a chance to ask him, because he told us he was going to look for Kratos and tell him what happened.

How? I still wonder...

I never did have enough time to ask him, because our next stop was Tethe'alla Base.

Perhaps I would find out later in our quest exactly what Zelos was implying...

But he didn't concern me too much, because something in my heart told me whatever happened, would happen.

But I was happy that one day, I would be able to see Lloyd's beautiful face again.

_What I did not know was that day was fast approaching..._

_And that dark rider I had been seeing in my dreams after Lloyd's demise, I finally realized he was coming for me...

* * *

(rolls eyes) I __still_ need to work on my endings. Then again, this only took me a few hours to write.

Pssh, Yeah, Zelos is an ass, eh?

Well, how did you like it? Sad? Stupid? Corny? I'm glad I was able to add Zelos in more. And I know! Colette was uber-OOC. But you know, if she _did_ lose Lloyd, she would act hysterical.

Please R and R!


End file.
